Unrequitedly in front of you
by Tani Hunter
Summary: When she joins Shining Records as FrEe SpIrIt, a new idol, Sakura Jinguji brings a fresh perspective which keeps her 11 senior performers on their toes. However what will happen when Ren's little sister is placed in the care of Shining's most experienced idol? Will they be able to overcome the misunderstandings which spring up? Or will the sparks between them consume them both?
1. A new idol arrives

**A/N: Okay... I know I've got several other stories all drifting along going nowhere at the moment... but this one just came to me and won't leave me alone! Oh yes, I'm going to adjust a couple of character's ages here... most notably Reiji and Masato's sister, Mai, as my idea won't work if I don't. Call it artistic license- you don't like it, please don't bash! Also, if the characters seem OC, I apologise as I've never seen the anime... this story came to me after reading up on the various characters after playing Shining Live!. Likewise, if I forget who refers to whom by name/nickname etc, please don't kill me! :P And now disclaimers- I don't have any ownership rights etc... except for my OC... all characters etc belong to their creators.**

 **Chapter 1: A new idol arrives**

"Man what a day..." Syo griped as he and the rest of Starish, sans Otoya and Cecil, left the studio on a short break. "I'm beat..."

"Quit complaining, Kurusu." Tokiya said with a slight frown. "We've been doing this for almost 3 years, you should be used to it by now."

Syo stopped to glare at the taller man.

"What did you say?!" he snapped. "Well, sorry, but we can't all be perfect, you know!"

Tokiya frowned and turned back to the shortest member of STARISH, opening his mouth to retort, but Natsuki beat him to it.

"Now, now, guys, don't fight." the bespeckled member of the band stood between the bickering duo.

"Besides, there are other things we could be doing." Ren added with a small shrug and a sly smirk. "I heard we're getting a new performer soon."

Masato, watching the whole spectacle in silence, frowned slightly and turned to Ren.

"I heard that as well, but put it down to a rumour." he said in his quiet voice.

"Well, Ikki has been holed up in his father's office the whole morning..." Ren answered, his smirk widening. "I think it's a little more than just a spin of the rumour mill based on that alone."

Masato frowned more, folding his arms to his chest.

"And how, pray tell, did you come to that conclusion based on that _alone_ , Jinguji?" he asked the strawberry blonde.

"Simple." Ren answered, turning to face his childhood friend. "Why _else_ would Ikki be meeting with Shining so regularly?"

"I don't know." Tokiya interjected, a healthy amount of causticity in his tone. "I guess he has a lot to learn about the business and Shining Productions in general."

Masato nodded.

"Indeed." he agreed. "He _is_ Saotome's heir, after all."

Ren merely shrugged.

"While I expected Hijirikawa to be a stick-in-the-mud, I didn't expect you to join him, Tokki." he told Tokiya, the younger man frowning slightly.

"I'm not being a stick-in-the-mud, Jinguji." he told his band mate a little pompously. "I'm merely trying to deter you from spinning the rumour mill out of control."

"Well, I for one, hope it's true and that it's a new girl." Syo added his two cents.

"Oh, it'll be wonderful to have a cute girl around!" Natsuki added, clapping his hands together, a big smile on his face.

Ren grinned.

"Well, at least I have Syo and Shinomi on my side." he quipped.

Tokiya frowned at Ren.

"It's not a matter of sides." he told the three of them.

"You _do_ realize that the rule forbidding romance still stands, correct?" Masato added, causing Ren to scowl slightly.

"Why do I feel like that little barb was aimed squarely at me, Hijirikawa?"

Masato turned to him with a dead-straight face.

"I'm sure I have _no_ idea _what_ you're talking about, Jinguji." he answered him.

Before a real argument could begin, a cheerful voice rang out.

"What's this, Ren-Ren, Masa? Fighting over the new girl already?"

The five members of STARISH turned towards the voice to see Reiji Kotobuki (the owner of the voice), walking towards them with his usual grin on his face, Shining Saotome and Otoya Ittoki beside him and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT trailing behind them.

Masato frowned as the Starish boys all turned to the newcomers.

"We're not fighting over anyone, Kotobuki." he told the older idol, while Ren wore a triumphant smile.

"So, it _is_ a girl then?" he asked Shining Saotome, who nodded.

"Yes. She goes by the name of FrEe SpIrIt... and from what I hear, she can be quite a handful." he said. "That's why I've asked Reiji here to be the one responsible for her since he's the one with the most experience as he's been in the industry the longest."

Camus folded his arms across his chest.

"By the stage name alone I can already tell she'll be trouble." he sniffed. "I can only hope she won't pick up any bad habits from Kotobuki."

"While it's true Kotobuki is more than a little flakey, he's completely devoted to being an idol." Tokiya stood up for his senior and trainer. "He'll do a good job of licking the new girl into shape."

"I agree with Tokiya." Ranmaru Kurosaki spoke up. "While he acts the clown, he's 100% serious when it comes to music."

He turned to Camus, one of his hands on his hip as he regarded the cold aristocrat.

"You're one of those who should know better then most, Count Cool."

While Camus glared at Ranmaru, Reiji gave a grateful smile to Tokiya.

"Thanks, Toki, Ran-Ran." he said. "I can't wait for the new girl to get here to 'lick her into shape' as Ran-Ran said."

Ren's lips curled into a lascivious smile as he arched an eyebrow at the older man, his bright blues shining with mirth and mischief.

"Let's hope your 'licking' is not meant in the literal sense, Kotobuki." he teased.

"Now, now, Ren-Ren." Reiji grinned back. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to make me out to be a bit of a pervert."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not trying to make you out to be a bit of anything." Ren answered, his arms folding across his chest, his expression smug.

"Ouch." Reiji's expression winced as his smile grew wry. "I'm hurt."

"Reiji, stop pouting." the calm voice of Ai Mikage, the youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT finally spoke. "If you acted your age more, people wouldn't arrive at the wrong conclusion about you."

"Ouch, as cold as ever, Ai-Ai." Reiji turned to the android with a wry smile. "You and Myu make a pair."

"Speaking of arrivals." Syo turned to Otoya and Shining as Ai pointedly ignored Reiji causing the older man to pout more. "When is Cecil coming back?"

"Some time today." Otoya answered, his red eyes shining with excitement at the thought of seeing his younger half-brother again. "I hope he gets here before the new gir-"

The sound of running feet, a flash of pale red, a blur of purple and a shrill voice was the only warning any of them had before something plowed energetically into Ren, knocking the tall idol onto his ass.

"STRAWBEARY-RENNY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so here's my retake on the character's ages...**

 **Masato is only 2 years older than Mai for the purpose of this fanfic. Ren is 3 years older than Sakura. Masato, Tokiya, Syo, Otoya and Haruka are all the same age, Natsuki and Ren a year older than them and Cecil is the same age as Sakura and Mai. Reiji is 5 years and Ranmaru is 4 years older than Masato and them, Camus 2 years younger than Ranmaru and Ai a year younger than him, so the same age as Ren and Natsuki. To put it in simpler terms... at the start of the chapter:  
**  
 **Sayuri, Tsubaki, Sakura (my OCs), Mai** **and Cecil- 16 years old**  
 **Masato, Tokiya, Syo,** **Otoya, and Haruka- 18 years old  
Ren, Natsuki and Ai- 19 years old  
** **Camus- 20 years old**  
 **Ranmaru - 22 years old  
Reiji- 23 years old  
**

 **Hopefully that clears things up.  
Tani  
**


	2. Getting to know you

**A/N: Well, I hope the first installment wasn't too boring and I hope the characters aren't too OOC, those who've had a chance to speak and interact properly... like I said before, I haven't played the games except for SL. All disclaimers to the proper owners and on with the show!**

 **Chapter 2- Getting to know you...**

Ren blinked in surprise as he leaned back to get a good look at the something- or, rather _someone_ \- now attached to his neck as those around him all stared, nonplussed, at the scene in front of them.

"Straw-" Shining began.

"-beary-" Otoya and Natsuki added.

"Renny?" Ai, Ranmaru and Camus continued.

" ** _HUH_**!?" Reiji and Syo ended.

To say those who were watching (save Masato and Tokiya who seemed to have realized what was happening and were looking resigned) were dumbfounded was **not** an understatement and rather surprising, since even Ai and Camus couldn't hide their shock. Eventually the one who had Ren in a death-by-hug grip let up and moved back. As bright blue met aquamarine, a happy grin spread across Ren's face and he hugged the person back, causing their audience to be even more surprised.

"What's going on here, Ren?" Otoya was the first to gather his thoughts.

"She your girlfriend or something?" Syo cocked his head as he asked.

Ren, in the process of getting back onto his feet, almost ass-planted on the ground again as the girl in question whipped around to look at Syo so fast it was amazing she didn't give herself whiplash.

"His _**what**_!?" she hissed at Syo, her blue-green eyes snapping fire.

"No, genius, she's my little sister." Ren answered as he turned to those gathered.

"Little... sister...?" Natsuki and Otoya blinked their surprise while they, along with the rest, looked at the newcomer.

Looking at the young girl now, it was clear the two were related, with subtle differences apparent between them. Tall for a girl, she had the same lean frame Ren did, with legs that went on for years, clad in a tight-fitting pair of jeans offset with silver chains and a dark purple, off- one shoulder top with a black and silver butterfly motif, matching butterfly choker and a mismatched pair of black and silver butterflies in her ears. Her eyes were aquamarine, rather than Ren's bright blue and her strawberry blonde hair was paler and streaked with purple.

"Yes." Tokiya answered his confused band mates, a wry smile on his face. "That is generally what one calls a younger, female sibling."

Ranmaru narrowed his heterochromatic eyes.

"Wait a moment... is this-?" he began, to be interrupted by an irritated voice.

" _ **Sakura Jinguji**_!" everyone turned to see a man in his late twenties, running up to them, his face set in a scowl, his dark eyes blazing and an angry aura preceding him. " _ **How**_ many times must I tell you- **do** _**not**_ run off on your own! It makes things difficult for those of us who are assigned to protect you!"

"Hey, Sumu!" the girl, Sakura, said cheerfully.

" _Don't_ 'Hey Sumu' **me** , Sakura!" the man said in an irritated tone. "Do you have _any_ idea how long I've been looking for you, only to find you making a scene in front of your new boss and peers."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she faced the man.

" _You're_ the only one making a scene at the moment, Sumu!" she told him.

Ren chuckled wryly.

"Still giving you a hard time, I see, Susumu." he said with a wry grin.

Susumu gave a dry, longsuffering laugh in return.

"You could say that." he said as he grinned and shook Ren's hand. "Good to see you again, Ren. It's been a while."

"Wait." Ai suddenly interjected. "You said Sakura was making a scene in front of her new boss and peers. Is she...?"

Susumu nodded.

"I'm afraid so." he said ruefully. "My name's Susumu Fujisaki and this is Sakura Jinguji, AKA FrEe SpIrIt."

He bowed low to Shining and the gathered idols from QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH, his hand clasping the back of Sakura's head, forcing her into a bow as well.

"Anything to add, Sakura?" he growled softly as the girl winced.

"Err... n-nice to meet you?" she said sheepishly.

"And?" Susumu growled a little louder, forcing the girl's head down a little more.

"I'm sorry?"

Seemingly satisfied, Susumu released Sakura's head and she straightened up, rubbing her neck.

"Geez, Sumu..." she grumbled, scowling at her manager. "What're you trying to do, snap my neck?"

Susumu grinned wryly at her.

"If it would change anything and I wouldn't go to prison for assault, I would." he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Aaaw... come on, Sumu..." Sakura grinned cheekily at the man. "You know you love me!"

Susumu gave a dry bark of laughter as Ren, Tokiya and Masato chuckled.

"Sadly, yes." he quipped as he affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Well, it's reassuring to know that she never changes." Tokiya said with a wry smile.

Masato nodded.

"Indeed." he agreed with a small smile.

Batting away her manager's hand, Sakura turned to the speakers, her bluish-green eyes sparkling as she saw who it was.

"Toki-Toki!" she yelled, throwing herself at Tokiya in a bear hug, knocking him into Natsuki, who saved him from following Ren in ass-planting. "It's been _forever_! Hayato been!?"

Tokiya chuckled wryly as he returned the hug, rolling his eyes, but smiling, at Sakura's words.

"Ha ha, you know I've left that behind me." he said, releasing her. "And yes... it's been a long time."

"It _**has**_! And sorry, couldn't resist." Sakura grinned at her childhood friend and fellow actor as she stepped away, then turned to Masato. "And is that Masa!? I haven't seen _you_ in a long time either!"

Leaving Tokiya to breath a sigh of relief, Sakura made a beeline for Masato, who seemed to be trying to hide, and enveloped him in a hug as well, causing the reserved young man to flush lightly.

"FrEe SpIrIt, eh?" Reiji chuckled as he and the others watched Masato awkwardly pat Sakura on the back, his cheeks still slightly red. "Aptly named."

"Quite." Shining agreed with a nod, an amused grin on his face as he watched Sakura interact with the members of Starish that she knew. "I think she'll fit in well here."

"Yeah." Otoya agreed with his father. "Although, she's kinda like a force of nature, isn't she?!"

The three remaining members of Quartet Night were watching the scene in front of them with the same disconcerted expression on their faces.

"Oh, jeezuz..." Ranmaru muttered, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes.

"It's a female Reiji." he, Camus and Ai said at the same time, Ai's arms crossed over his chest while Camus's one arm propped up the other, two fingers of which held up his head.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Reiji turned to his band mates. "I'm not **that** bad, am I?"

The same droll look came at him from three exasperated faces and Reiji merely grinned sheepishly. Shining clapped his hands twice, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Alright, I think some official introductions are in order." he said, turning to Sakura and Susumu. "I'm Shining Saotome, CEO of Shining Productions and Headmaster of Saotome Academy."

He turned to the four men of Quartet Night, on his left.

"These are the members of QUARTET NIGHT- Reiji Kotobuki, Ai Mikage, Ranmaru Kurosaki and Camus." Shining introduced them, all except Camus giving some indication of greeting- Reiji grinning, while Ai and Ranmaru merely inclined their heads. "While Quartet Night and Starish will be your senior performers, Reiji here will be your senior in showing you the ropes."

"It's nice to meet you." he said with a grin and a wink. "It's not often we get to work with such a cute girl!"

"You're supposed to be working, not flirting, Reiji." Ranmaru's voice cut in.

"Just telling the truth, Ran-Ran." Reiji turned to his band mate. "Don't you think she's cute?"

"That's not the point, Reiji." Ai said matter-of-factly as Sakura turned to Ranmaru at the nickname, narrowing her eyes.

Ranmaru frowned as he noticed Sakura watching him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he asked brusquely.

"Ran-Ran...?" she muttered. "Ranmaru... Kurosaki, was it? You're not... _that_... Ranmaru Kurosaki... are you?"

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"You remember me?" he asked. "I'm impressed. I haven't seen you since you were about 6..."

"Yeah... because you used to bully me by pulling my hair!" Sakura reminded him, causing Ranmaru to chuckle wryly.

"I don't recall that." he said. "Why would I pull a 6 year old's hair?"

"I dunno... because you were older than me and you could?" Sakura grinned as she taunted the older idol.

"Don't underestimate my sister's memory and recognition skills, Ran." Ren said with a chuckle.

"Yeah... she has the memory of an elephant." Tokiya added with his usual stoic expression.

"And she's just as loud as one." Camus observed causing Sakura to glare at him.

"Who died and crowned you Ice King?" she asked in Camus' native tongue. "Last I heard, Silk Palace had a _Queen_."

Camus narrowed his eyes at the girl and stalked closer to her.

"And how did you know I was from Silk Palace?" he asked her in Japanese.

"There's the fact you have no last name, your accent and your holier-than-thou bearing." she answered him in kind, a mischievous grin flitting across her face. "After all, Silk Palace's permafrost is world renown and second only to the frostiness of her people."

Camus opened his mouth to respond, but Ai beat him to it.

"We're getting off track." the youngest member of Quartet Night looked at Shining. "You were busy introducing us?"

Shining nodded, turning to the group on his right.

"These are the original six of Starish. The seventh is away in his home country at the moment, although he should be returning sometime today. You'll meet him then." Shining turned to his son, next to him. "This is Otoya Ittoki, Natsuki Shinomiya and Syo Kurusu."

Otoya, Natsuki and Syo all grinned at her as Shining introduced them.

"You already seem acquainted with Tokiya and Masato." Shining concluded. "And you obviously already know Ren."

Sakura looked around at the men she'd be working with and smiled at them all.

"Well, as mentioned before, I'm Sakura Jinguji... AKA FrEe SpIrIt. Please feel free to call me Sakura, since I'm the newest and youngest here." she smiled at them. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm looking forward to working with and learning from you all!"

Reiji and the boys from Starish all smiled and grinned back at her, while Ranmaru and Ai nodded, small smiles playing on their lips and Camus scoffed, folding his arms.

"If you can say that so exuberantly, you clearly have no idea what this industry is like." he said coldly, causing Sakura to turn to him with a bright smile, her bluish green eyes blazing in anger.

"You're right, I have no idea..." Sakura answered, her honeyed voice dripping in sarcasm. "I've only been involved in the entertainment industry since I was scouted as a child model at the age of _three_."

"Don't start looking for a fight with the Baron right out the gate, Saki..." Ren said with a wry smile.

"Don't worry Ren, Count Cool's not about to let his feathers be ruffled by a pup's barking." Ranmaru spoke before Camus could, causing Sakura to glare at them.

"Don't you think reprimanding only me is a little unfair, Renny?" Sakura pouted at her brother, before turning on Ranmaru. "And who are you calling a pup, _Ran-Ran_."

"You. By your own admission, you're the youngest here." Ranmaru answered her, then frowned. "And _don't_ call me Ran-Ran. I get enough of that from Reiji."

"Camus should be glad that all she's doing at the moment is barking." Tokiya interjected before Sakura could. "Trust me, once she starts 'biting', her practical jokes will make Reiji's seem like child's play."

"Oh really...?" Sakura glanced over at the eldest member of Quartet Night, a smile creeping over her lips, the same shit-eating grin appearing on Reiji's face, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"That's interesting..." they said together.

"Well done, Tokki..." Ren said, clapping slowly as Tokiya's stoic expression slipped and he widened his eyes in understanding.

"Oh no..." he muttered, clasping a hand to his brow. "What have I done...?"

"I think you've just dug all of us a giant pit, Ichinose." Masato told him, to which Tokiya merely nodded dumbly.

"Wait..." Syo spoke up. "You mean now we've not only got to look out for Reiji but Sakura as well!?"

"Now I'm doubly concerned to pairing Sakura and Reiji up." Ai spoke, folding his arms.

"I assure you that Sakura will be focused on her work as an idol and will have **_no_** time for pranks." Susumu told the gathered men. "I'll ensure that myself."

"And I'm always 100% serious when it comes to work, Ai-Ai... you know that." Reiji told the youngest member of the group, clutching his chest dramatically.

Before anymore could be said Shining spoke.

"Well, if that's all, Sakura, Susumu, perhaps we can go up to my office?" he spoke to the new idol and her manager. "We have a few more things to discu-"

"He's here!" a voice interrupted Shining and a red blur was all warning anyone got before Otoya was running towards the parking area and a limo with flags that was just stopping at the curb.

"About time he arrived." Camus muttered.

Turning to look, Sakura frowned.

"A diplomatic vehicle...?" she asked, confused.

"That's right." Came Ren's voice as a valet got out of the car and opened the back door, bowing to whomever was inside as they started to get out. "The seventh member of Starish... is the Crown prince of Agnapolis."


	3. A new star is born!

**A/N: Well, I hope things aren't too bleh with this little tale... kinda enjoying this actually. :P Usual disclaimers etc!**

 **Chapter 3- And so a new star is born**

"The seventh member of Starish... is the Crown prince of Agnapolis."

"The _what_!?" Sakura turned back to her older brother. "The Crown Prince of Agnapolis...!? _Why_ would a member of the royal family be a _pop idol_ of all things!?"

"Why not?" Camus asked with a challenging tone. "This is a good way to expand one's horizons and get to know more of the world."

"Cecil didn't originally intend to **be** an idol." Ranmaru spoke up as if to gloss over what Camus had said before another argument could begin. "He came to Saotome Acadamy to study music."

"It was Ittoki who introduced Aijima to the rest of us and convinced us and Saotome to let him join Starish as an idol." Masato added.

Sakura nodded her head, turning back to look at the dark-skinned young man Otoya pelted towards and plowed into with a hug. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the excited exchange between the two of them.

"So... are those two together or what?" she asked innocently enough.

This question was met with snorts of laughter quickly stifled as Ren and Reiji turned their backs, their shoulders shaking.

"Did you seriously just ask if those two were in a relationship?" Camus scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Well, looking at them, I can see how an outsider may misunderstand." Syo said wryly, his head cocked to the side, one black-nailed hand resting on his hip.

"Well, I doubt either of them are interested in incest." Tokiya said matter-of-factly.

"What? _Incest_!?" Sakura was even more confused and Susumu frowned in confusion as well.

"Sakura-chan- Otoya and Cesshi are brothers!" Natsuki finally dropped the ball the rest had been tossing over her head.

" ** _What_**!?" Sakura exclaimed, turning back to the two who were walking towards them. "They look _nothing_ alike!"

"I think you'll find half-brothers is the more correct term, Sakura-chan." Masato said by way of explanation. "They have the same mother, but different fathers... and since they are the first born of the respective couplings, they don't look too much alike."

Shining nodded.

"Otoya is my son." he said. "However, due to... complications... his mother left Japan after leaving him in the custody of an orphanage and ran away to Agnapolis where she married the then Crown Prince, giving birth to Cecil about a year later*."

Both Sakura and Susumu nodded at this explanation as Otoya and the newcomer walked towards them, still chatting amicably. As they drew close enough for the others to speak to them, Natsuki spoke up.

"Welcome back, Cesshi!" he grinned at the younger man.

"Thank you, Natsuki." Cecil answered in a cultured tone and a wide grin. "It's good to be back. Especially since I get to be away from the stuffy council meetings."

"How can you still speak about your responsibilities so blandly?" Camus asked Cecil with his arms crossed over his chest, an arrogant expression on his cold face.

Otoya turned to the only other member of the nobility in a huff.

"Cut Cecil some slack, Camus!" he said, his fists clenched at his side. "He only _just_ got back!"

Cecil grinned at his older half-brother.

"It's okay, Otoya. Don't let Camus get under your skin." he told him sagely as he turned to the snobby noble with a grin. "And I was just voicing my opinion, Camus. Don't _you_ find council meetings and such things stuffy?"

"My opinion on them does not matter." Camus huffed. "Council meetings are a necessity to ensure that countries run properly."

"While that may be true, it doesn't mean that everyone finds them enjoyable like you do." Otoya scoffed.

"I never said I enjoy them, I said they are a necessity." Camus retorted coldly, causing Reiji to grin.

"So you admit that you find those meetings stuffy, right Myu?" he teased the Silk Palace noble, causing him to frown as the others grinned, chuckled or smiled at his falling into the trap, hook, line and sinker.

While the Starish boys gathered round Cecil and spoke to him, Sakura watched the two half-brothers with her head cocked to the side, a strange smile on her face. Otoya noticed and called her out on it.

"What? Why're you looking at us that way?" he asked.

"Last I checked, Japan was a free country." she teased the older idol, sticking out her tongue in jest, then smiled at him. "I was just thinking how you two have such a good bond... It's obvious you're close. Not all siblings are that lucky..."

Sakura's expression clouded over, causing Ai, Reiji and Ranmaru to share a look, Camus, Masato and Tokiya to look over at the Jinguji siblings, Ren to look at Susumu, who shook his head with an expression of 'Don't ask' on his face, and Cecil to look around in confusion. He looked at Otoya.

"Is this her?" he asked his band mate and older half-brother.

Otoya nodded.

"Yes." he answered. "This is FrEe SpIrIt."

Cecil nodded, then walked over to Sakura, smiling as he took her hand and gallantly kissed it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cecil Aijima. You may call me Cecil, since we seem to be around the same age." he told Sakura.

Sakura grinned at the princely display.

"Nice to meet you, Cecil." she told him. "I'm Sakura Jinguji, the new idol. I don't like formalities, so just call me Sakura."

"The pleasure is mine." Cecil smiled at her greeting. "And I will do so, Sakura. I look forward to working with you."

With that he kissed the surprised Sakura on both cheeks.

"Hey, Cesshi, don't flirt with my little sister in front of me!" Ren said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was just greeting her." Cecil said with a smile. "It's how we say 'hello' in my country. You're being overprotective, Ren."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Aijima, this is Japan." Tokiya told him with a frown. "You can't just go around kissing and acting so familiar with people you just met."

"Precisely." Masato added. "That aside, Sakura-chan is one of only a handful of girls in an agency filled with men. I don't think Jinguji is being overprotective."

"Well, why wouldn't he be?" Natsuki asked. "After all, Sakura is pretty cute! Any big brother would be protective if they had as cute a little sister as Sakura!"

With that Natsuki wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind and rubbed his cheek against her hair as if he were petting a cute animal, causing her to squeak and blush in surprise.

"Oi, Shinomi!" Ren grabbed his sister's arm and gently tugged her towards him and out of the other man's arms. "What do you think you're doing to my little sister!?"

Syo sighed and crossed his arms.

"Man, there's those 'crazy big brother' vibes again." he said. "Yo, Ren! Cool down, man."

Ren turned to the short idol.

"What was that, Shorty?" he asked, grabbing the blonde's arm. "You want a noogie?"

With that Ren proceeded to fist the shorter man's head as Syo tried to get out of the half-nelson he was in. Sakura giggled at the sight before turning to the rest of the gathered idols and Shining.

"Shouldn't... someone help the Short-stack?" she asked with a grin.

"Nah, leave 'em be." Ranmaru answered, rubbing his hand through his hair with one eye closed, a disgruntled expression on his face. "They're always like this..."

"Really?" Sakura tilted her head slightly as she watched the two young men scuffle.

"Yes."Camus said with a scornful sniff. "They act more like schoolboys than anything else. "

"You want to say that again, Camus!?" Syo growled, shooting a glare at the snobby noble, still trapped in Ren's half-nelson.

Ren gave a chuckle.

"Aww, come on, Shorty." he told Syo. "Don't let the Baron get under your skin."

"Ren's right." Sakura added."Besides, rather a rough-housing schoolboy than an obnoxious noble with a stick up his-"

"Sakura!"

She turned Susumu to see him frowning at her. Nor was he the only one who seemed to disapprove. Tokiya stood there with his eyes closed while Masato shook his head. However, others seemed amused. Reiji's shoulders shook with suppressed mirth, Otoya seemed to develop a facial twitch as he tried to keep a grin off his face, and Cecil had to wipe a grin off _his_ with his hand. Susumu shook his head and turned to Shining.

"Perhaps we should get to signing those papers now?"he asked him and Shining nodded.

"If you'll come this way, we can go over them in my office."

Susumu nodded.

"Of course." he then turned to the gathered idols."I'm so sorry for the trouble. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Anything to add, Sakura?"

Her agent threw her a sharp glare,but Sakura merely rolled her eyes with a sigh,then turned to the men she would be working with as a member of Shining Productions.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! I look forward to working with you."

She then followed Shining and Susumu, leaving a mass of mixed emotions behind her.

 **Author's note:** I decided to make Cecil about 18 months younger than Otoya given that they have the same **mother** which would make it difficult (although not impossible) for them to have been born in the same year, as this gives very little time for their mother to get with Cecil's father after leaving Otoya at an orphanage and leaving Japan. Also, given their birthdays (Otoya's 11 April and Cecil's 31 October), it makes more sense for this to be the age gap between them. That way they _would_ be similar in age as the wiki's seem to speculate.


End file.
